


亚历山大图书馆

by MiniPear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Librarians, Libraries, Library Sex, Magical Accidents, Pining Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Trapped
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPear/pseuds/MiniPear
Summary: 【授权翻译】亚历山大图书馆并不适用于所有的巫师。许多书虫会尝试走进它的门，但只有少部分人可以真正的进入。有很多古老而又强大的书籍被存在那里，如果一个人不小心犯了一些错误，那可能会遇上一些意想不到的后果。【原作：The Library of Alexandria；原作者：senlinyu；插图：Avendell】
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Library of Alexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539968) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> 有声读物：[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/0FHhLTf4UBk9C4aib4Rvww?si=Wf0lmREGRdemTV91hx7ldA)及[Podbean](https://dramionefics.podbean.com)。

* * *

* * *

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

伊格内修斯 · 皮格尔斯沃思还以为他知道所有书呆子的类型。

他已经有90年的图书管理员从业经历。从还在学校的时候开始，他就在一个又一个的分馆里做助理，职位也是一路上升，最终成为了世界上最顶级的巫师图书馆：亚历山大图书馆的馆长。至此他已经在这个岗位上任职了30年，而且有望再担任30年。

在那段时间里，他遇到了各种各样既聪明又有求知欲的巫师。他们或是出于好奇之心，或是出于对新知识的渴求，亦或是被心中对权力的欲望而驱使，也有一部分人是因为受到过去的某种需求或者创伤的困扰。

但是当巫师们来到他门前的时候，就代表他们已经通过了严峻的考验。

亚历山大图书馆并不适合所有的巫师。

与许多巫师的普遍看法不同，亚历山大图书馆中关于魔法知识和理论的文献并不是最多的。这一份荣誉属于伊格内修斯也曾经担任馆长的伦敦中央巫师图书馆。亚历山大图书馆的面积不是很大，但是它既古老而又充满未知的危险。

有一个鲜为人知的魔法现象是，书本中的文字对它所提及的魔法，似乎存在一些特别的吸引。

就好比，把一张写上了 ** _羽加迪姆勒维奥萨（_** ** _Wingardium leviosa_** ** _）_** 的羊皮纸放置一百年，就会出现一个神奇的现象：在无风的吹过的情况下，这张羊皮纸竟然可以自如的从桌子上飘起来。这听起来让人感觉不可思议，但是我们不妨假设一下，如果在700年后的今天，一个毫不知情的巫师拿起了一本在13世纪就出版的记录了大量黑暗咒语的书，谁又能确定会发生些什么呢？

那些古老的魔法书籍会随着时间的推移，持续吸附大量的魔法，然后逐渐被其包裹起来，所拥有的魔力也愈发强大。在某种程度上，黑暗咒语对魔法的吸引力比普通魔法强得多。所以仅需要几年的时间，那些记录了黑暗咒语的书籍就会因为被魔法浸透而变得十分危险。

大多数巫师都相信，那些记录黑魔法的书籍都因为年常日久的魔法积累而自带诅咒，目的是为了防止书本被盗窃，或者被顺手牵羊。但是大部分黑巫师都不会在意这个事情，因为他们的书会自己照顾自己。

这就是为什么魔法教材总是频繁更新校正的原因，及时的把一些已经过时的咒语删除掉，这样就可以在它们变得不可控制之前得到中和。

国际巫师联合会经历了几百年的发展才发现这一事实：试图禁止这一类的书籍或者卷轴，是行不通的。

古老的巫师家族都很有意识的去保护他们家族的魔法，一般也不愿意主动地交出有价值的咒语或者魔法理论类专著，因为稍有不慎，这些东西就会变成一个可怕的、无法被阻挡的魔鬼。通常，一旦这些家族主动去承认这个问题的时候，这些书籍可能已经产生了致命的影响。那时候再想要摧毁它们，就不是一件容易的事。这些书有一个很让人恼火的“行为”，就是杀死试图攻击它们的人，或者以一种永久而可怕的方式诅咒他们。

所以在很久之前大家就达成一个共识：只要那些巫师家族有需要，他们就可以把这些书（保留使用权）移送至亚历山大图书馆，由图书馆内的专业图书管理员对这些书籍施加保护咒加以管理，对此没有人提出异议或者质疑。

那些需要继承并延续家族魔法的巫师后代们，每隔几年都需要协助维护这些保护咒，作为对图书馆的回报。

魔法对于它起源的家庭都有一种特殊的偏爱，所以，当家族的血脉得不到继承的时候，对应的魔法也将走向终结。

所以，亚历山大图书馆既是一座监狱，也可以说它是巫师世界中最古老、最强大、最黑暗的那些魔法的家园。

这就是为什么，当一些书呆子想接触这些书的时候……怎么说呢，其实有一长串的比他们的胳膊还要长的前提条件列表需要满足。更别说还需要进行背景调查、面试访谈和三封分别来自于梅林爵士勋章(至少是二等)获得者、魔法法律执行部门负责人以及一位国际巫师联合会常任成员的推荐信了。

在伊格内修斯 · 皮格尔斯沃思担任亚历山大图书馆馆长的三十年间，很少有书呆子能够顺利地走到他的门口。

令人惊讶的是，赫敏·格兰杰不只一次、两次，而是六次成功地到达了那里。

她第一次前来拜访是在战争结束后久。很明显，拥有战争女英雄、黄金女郎这些头衔让她很轻松的就满足了前提条件，并且以前所未有的速度通过了背景调查和面试。至于推荐信就更不在话下了，她抱着堆成山的推荐信前来，并随意的抽出了三封摆在了他面前。

伊格内修斯把推荐信都看了一遍，在上面签字盖章后，给了她一张图书馆的通行证，这张通行证在当年内有三周的有效期。那个好奇的小女巫在那三个星期里几乎是住在图书馆。当通行证失效时，她轻轻叹了口气，递给他一篮子仙女蛋糕和一顶她编织的难看至极的帽子，并把通行证归还到他手上。

但是一年刚过，她又出现了。

她像第一次那样重新走了一遍申请流程，并向他确认她手上的推荐信是否依旧有效，是否需要她重新提供推荐信。当他再次将通信证交到她手中，看着她又一次住进了图书馆里。

两年后，当她第四次前来归还她的通行证时，他不得不提醒她已经用完了她今生的可使用的游客访问次数。她若有所思得叹了口气，无奈的承认了这一点。想到以后都不会再见到她了，他为她送上了诚挚的祝福。

所以，当他在一年后收到了英国魔法部发来的一份派遣申请，要求他接受一名“缄默人”在他那里进行为期六个月的机密研究时，可想而知他到底有多惊讶：这可是非图书馆工作人员可以被批准进入的最长时限了。申请表格从上到下都按顺序填写的非常完整，履历也很优秀，申请人的名字毋庸置疑：赫敏·格兰杰。

不知道是怎么办到的，当她没有办法再住在图书馆的时间里，这个女孩竟然把自己弄进了最高级别的神秘事务司。

这件事完全没有规律可循，伊格内修斯对这姑娘的固执感到恐惧，同时也充满敬畏。他在批准文件上盖了章，同时把门钥匙送去魔法部，给那个“缄默人”格兰杰。

六个月后，当赫敏·格兰杰来归还她的门钥匙的时候，他由衷得希望这是最后一次见到她。

在经过了六个月的最长期限之后，那些缄默人是不允许再次进入图书馆的，因为在神秘事务司里，他们可能会开发出过于黑暗和危险的东西，这样做的风险太大了。

又一年过去了，伊格内修斯头一回没有在相同的时间点看到赫敏·格兰杰的身影，尽管在过去的五年里，她总是顽强的定时出现。这让他心里觉得空落落的，总想着在某个显眼的地方挂一块牌子来纪念她。

很快国际联合会派来的一只鹰鸮分散了他的注意力：他即将拥有一个图书管理员助理。最近有些书的确变得喜怒无常，他希望新的管理员是一个拥有破解诅咒天赋的人。考虑到助理要在图书馆工作三年，工资又很低，这个大卷轴上写满了一系列耀眼的个人资历，远远超出了他的预期。抬头一看，那个名字把他吓得从凳子上摔了下来：赫敏·格兰杰。这个执着的小女巫竟然通过这种方式又回来了。

几个小时后她带着行李来了，安顿在图书馆的小房间里。她轻而易举地掌握了这份工作的诀窍，并证明了自己是一名出色的破除诅咒者。事实上，她也可能是他遇到过的最好的员工。所以在她的合同期才刚满两年的某个中午，她毫无预兆的消失时，伊格内修斯感到非常意外。

* * *

赫敏·格兰杰从来没有像喜欢亚历山大图书馆一样去喜欢过某个地方。霍格沃兹也不曾在她心中有这么重的地位。在这个专注于知识的地方，人们总能发现一些使人神魂颠倒、非同凡响的事物。那里不会有临时的访客。每个被允许进入访问的人，都怀揣着对学习新知识深切而真诚的向往。

当然，这里也是一个极其危险的地方，人们必须时刻保持警惕，一不小心就会在经过某一本书的时候被恶意攻击，或者也有可能在你沉迷于阅读某一部作品的时候，被某样东西摄取灵魂。但是，正因为这些不可预知的东西，让她愈发对这个图书馆着迷。她从来没有去过任何一个比这里更有生命力的地方。每次结束访问，她都觉得自己很有必要再次前来。

生活在那里的每一天都是无比快乐的。

至少这个情况可以维持到德拉科 · 马尔福出现之前，是的，她很肯定，所有的一切都因为这只讨厌的小强的出现而破灭。

凑巧的是，赫敏在图书馆里的众多职责之一就是，帮助那些巫师家族的后人们处理他们之前“捐赠”给亚历山大图书馆保管的书。

一般来说，这些家族的后代都是温文尔雅的巫师，他们会因为祖先与任何一种哪怕只有一点点黑暗魔法产生联系而感到羞愧。对他们来说赫敏是那么迷人，那么让人放心。她带着他们四处参观，并演示了他们需要使用哪些咒语来加固保护咒。她和蔼地对他们说，曾曾曾祖母赫普兹比亚的犯下的错误现在不该由他们来承担，这只是她的个人行为，与他们无关。

当然，这些会为祖先的行为感到脸红的人，并不包括马尔福。

他大摇大摆地走进图书馆的大厅，就好像整个图书馆都是他的一样。这个说法并不是完全错误的。在过去的几百年里，马尔福家族与许多其他古老的巫师家族联姻，但是大部分纯血家族的后人都在战争中死亡或者在战后被监禁，所以对于这些古老的巫师家族而言，德拉科·马尔福目前是最后一个幸存的继承人，而他也将负责图书馆里一整个翼楼部分的保护咒维护工作。

不对，等一下。赫敏又重新检查了一遍文件。两个。是两个翼楼。那里的藏书是整个图书馆总量的近四分之一。

他一脸满不在乎，对此毫无歉意。即使他的祖先给这个世界带来了大量的黑魔法，他的脸上甚至丝毫看不出一点悔罪。

但是当他意识到是由谁来辅助他再一次施加保护咒的时候，他脸上露出了极度沮丧又不情愿的表情。

“梅林的臭袜子，为什么我总是遇上这种倒霉事！”他猛地往墙上一靠，哀嚎着看向赫敏。“我的天呐，格兰杰，你这样就好比是让平斯夫人拥有了登上《时尚女巫》的资格。”

她对他怒目而视。

“难道你们这里就找不出另一个更有魅力的人可以跟我一起去完成这项工作吗？”在图书馆馆长伊格内修斯 · 皮格尔斯沃思前来欢迎他的时候，马尔福几乎是恳求的说到。“那你觉得她怎么样？”

他指了指还差一天就满150岁的，那个完全可以只凭借牙齿的状况就轻而易举地就赢得最丑巫婆比赛的莫德雷德 · 梅洛克。莫德雷德从她正在处理的档案中抬起头，咯咯地笑了起来。

“对不起，亲爱的，我不做那些重复施加保护咒的工作。”她暗笑着说。

“啊~但是你应该这样做，”马尔福用他标志性的哄骗语气说道，一面用一种极度渴望又性感的姿态趴在她的桌子上，同时把文件递给了她。“我相信你在这方面有与生俱来的能力。我认为我们在一起可以创造出无比美妙的魔法。”

当他的脸上闪过一个耀眼的微笑时，赫敏觉得自己应该向他扔毒咒。德拉科·马尔福除了在那一脸谦逊的傻笑之外，什么都没做，而此刻他又朝莫德雷德甩出了一个崇拜地笑容。

莫德雷德把留着长指甲的手放在他脸上。轻声地说：“亲爱的 ，你真可爱，我应该吃掉你的肝脏。”

马尔福的脸刷的一下变得苍白。莫德雷德果然不是一般的女巫，毫无疑问她是一个邪恶又可怕的老巫婆。

当德拉科无可奈何的把自己从桌子上抬起来的时候，赫敏忍不住爆发出一阵大笑。“我明白了，”用手捂着心口露出一脸哀伤的表情说到。“我只能驻足在远方才能继续爱你了。”（这里是德拉科的双关语。表面上是对莫德雷德说的，实际上是呼应下文他对赫敏的感情。）他转过身来，心有不甘的盯着赫敏。“看在我为了完成这件事而经受了这么大苦难的份上，我理应获得梅林奖章。”他宣布到。

“如果你可以在工作的时候保持安静，我就把我的奖章给你。”她突然转过身来对他说到，并领着他走向最需要他们施加保护咒的房间。他只好跟着她，带着一脸的不甘与委屈。

“天呐，格兰杰，凭你的能力，战后想做什么不行。我上次还听说你是魔法部的缄默人。可是现在，你怎么就变成图书管理员了？”

“因为碰巧有这么一个机会，所以我就从魔法部辞职了。”赫敏耸耸肩。“现有的一些途径其实都无法让人长久的待在图书馆里，所以当我在这里的合同期结束之后，只要我愿意，我还是可以回魔法部继续去当那个缄默人的。”

“也只有你才会做这样的选择了，为了当一个图书管理员而放弃缄默人的身份。”他哼了一声。“明明你才25岁，怎么就能变成我见过的最没有魅力的女人呢？在这个年龄段里的女性，难道不应该是充满吸引力和旺盛的生育能力吗？”

赫敏咬紧牙关，竭力克制住对他下毒咒的冲动。随意的使用魔法会让那些藏书变得不冷静，为此图书馆制定了严格的使用规定。

“26，”她坦白到。

“你几岁？”

“我26岁，我几乎比同级的所有人都大一岁。”

“这样啊，这就解释得通了。”马尔福用一种熟悉而又高傲的语气说。“你已经更年期绝经了。”

马尔福说的话绝对属于一种胁迫，因此对他施魔法也算自卫。一个小小的咒语肯定不会违反图书馆的魔法使用规定，赫敏沉思着。她相信，即使这件事被告上法庭，对那些曾经被迫与马尔福有过交流的人来说，她肯定很有说服力

她沿着走廊走下去，每一步都仿佛要在地板上踩出一个坑，直到来到他们需要进入的第一个房间前。

“你知道怎么样使这些咒语开始正常的运作吗？”她以一种公事公办的态度问道。她一直在努力的控制自己不对他进行反击，因为一旦开始那她就要把他折磨到死才会停下来。

“当然，从我毕业之后，每两年我都会来这里一次去完成这项工作。”他翻着白眼儿的说到。

“那就行。对了，这里大部分都是施加了标准双重保护咒的房间。但历史陈列室比较特殊，我们得设计一个串联的保护咒才行。这个保护咒每三十年就要重新做一次，所以很幸运，这次轮到我们两个一起来完成。”赫敏冲他露出一个虚伪的笑容。

赫敏快速的挥舞了一下她的魔杖，在现有的保护咒上划开了一个口子，然后又施放了一个咒语，那些与马尔福家族有关的书籍全部都发出了金色的光芒。

赫敏陪在他身边，花了两个小时才把房间里所有的书都检查了一遍。马尔福设置一个特殊的专门用他的魔法签名为门钥匙的保护咒，赫敏则重新在每本书的周围施加图书馆自有的保护咒。

赫敏不得不承认，他的技术非常娴熟，施咒的速度也快得惊人。赫敏对自己产生的这个想法感到非常的恼火，纵使只是在心里，却也无法抵赖。

施放防御类型的咒语，需要巫师做到全神贯注。魔杖动作和咒语很难同时掌握。有些继承人花了整整一个周末才成功完成一次。显然马尔福不是那种人，他使用了无声咒，并用这个方式来证明：他不屑等保护咒的光芒消失后去确定咒语是否成功了，在施完咒后看甚至不屑于再看一眼。与此同时，他还一直在说话。

当他们走到第一个架子的尽头时，赫敏已经准备好要诅咒他了。

他满脑子都是些绯闻、八卦。因为她一直住在图书馆里，所以他就以为她会很想知道。

他是对的，这很令人恼火。

哈利和罗恩偶尔会寄信过来，但是赫敏无法从他们的描述里得知外界的基本情况，因为他们两个都不擅长做这个事。在图书馆这样的一个环境里，她试图让自己保持对外面世界的了解，以至于不与社会脱节，但是细想一下，这的确是一件困难的事情。在合同到期之前，她希望可以看完图书馆里的所有书籍，所以她不给自己留一分钟的空闲时间。

然而，与赫敏经过深思熟虑才确定的一些信息不同，马尔福往往反其道而行之。他可能是这个星球上最不客气、最厚颜无耻的八卦制造机。

他问她知不知道潘西嫁给了西奥 · 诺特？他形容这是一场无比美妙的婚礼，甚至可以被评为年度最佳的社交舞会。他甚至背诵了来宾的座位安排，整整500个。又详细描述了西奥穿着的当季最新款的深蓝色长袍，上面还用媚娃的头发作为原料绣了各种各样的星星。

潘西穿了一件可爱的船领长袍，腰部以下全是俏皮的蕾丝，头上还戴着一顶玫瑰花做的花冠。潘西很漂亮，比赫敏漂亮多了。赫敏看起来很可怕，随着时间的推移，赫敏肯定会变得越来越可怕。

又问她是否知道阿米莉亚·博恩斯当选了魔法部长?感叹这个选举结果让人相当失望。马尔福参加了她的宣誓就职仪式，他给赫敏列出了名单里的其他参会人员，所有人的名字。博恩斯部长的支持率异常的高。目前她已经面见了好几次最高元首。他还列举了阿米莉亚为了通过她的立法，不顾国际巫师联合会的反对而执意利用的每一处法律和议会的漏洞。这个女人真是一把战斧。尽管她比赫敏年长45岁，那张脸也跟米黄色的墙壁一样毫无特色，但她看起来依旧比赫敏更吸引人。

卢娜·洛夫古德刚刚出版了一本关于神奇生物的书。马尔福不能肯定这些生物是不是真的，但这读起来很有趣。它还包括一个咒语，如果你激活它，就会有卢娜的声音叙述内容。卢娜的声音听起来让人很放松，不像赫敏，她的声音听起来总像有人在用叉子擦黑板。

现在对角巷的中央竖立了一尊新的金三角雕像。是用石头雕刻的，他相信赫敏知道，石雕是最难的一种。这个雕像对哈利与罗恩的描绘简直精准的让人瞠目结舌，但是雕塑家显然从未见过赫敏。

她的雕像面部看起来还不够痛苦。她的脸缺少了她自然状态下的酸楚、皱缩的表情，她的头发被雕刻得像正常的人类头发，而不是它真实的那种像鸟巢一样的形状。这也暗示着她的雕塑拥有真正作为女人的比例。而魔法部之所以需要它，可能是因为担心如果雕像真的太像她，人们会倾向于朝自己施致盲咒，以免看到她。

纳威隆巴顿刚刚因为成功地把曼德拉草和米布米布龙杂交而获得了植物学奖。隆巴顿已经摆脱了学龄时的笨拙，达到了一个真正令人惊叹地程度。他的牙齿也长出来了，不像赫敏，她的牙齿必须缩小，否则很可能经常被误认为是一只长毛的海狸鼠。

还有，她知道吗?他的母亲创办了一个新的慈善机构。他的母亲是一个可爱的女人。美丽、优雅、彬彬有礼，拥有赫敏所缺乏的所有品质。不过话说回来，赫敏除了是一个令人难以忍受的万事通之外，实际上并没有什么特质，所以这其实就可以解释这种差异。

赫敏紧紧地咬住牙关，越发用力，努力控制住自己不去诅咒他，她觉得她的臼齿快要碎了。

“看在梅林的份上，马尔福你最好闭嘴。不然我就要像三年级的时候那样揍你了。”她忍无可忍，最终在他们施加双重保护咒的第四个房间里爆发了。

马尔福停止了他喋喋不休的碎碎念。“你舍不得。”他瞪着她的大眼睛说，“毕竟我长了一张这么好看的脸。”

赫敏失声大笑起来。

“你长得一点都不好看，马尔福。你照过镜子吗？你的脸很尖，如果我打你，可能会把你的鼻尖给打断。你自己有注意到吗？你脸上都长了多少皱纹了，就因为你总是冷笑。”赫敏上下打量着他，发出一阵嘲笑。“大多数人会先长笑纹，但是我很肯定，你就是世界上第一个在长出笑纹的十年前就长出冷笑纹的人。”

马尔福的脸因为愤怒而变得紧绷。

“你觉得我的声音很烦人。那你应该听听你自己的。真可怜，你这个娇生惯养的富二代，你所有的一切都是那么的软弱、悲哀。当你发现你长了人生中第一根白头发的时候，你一定是一把鼻涕一把泪的哭了好几个星期。” 赫敏走近了一些，她的瞳孔也像是靠近危险一样收缩了起来。“你看看这些财产，看看这些历史——它们造就了你：一个满脑子都塞满了无聊信息的幼稚男人。”赫敏指了指周围的书，转过身来看着他。

她扬起眉毛，迎上他投过来的目光。“如果把我所有的成就摆上台面，你真的认为你这张与生俱来的脸、继承的财产和没完没了的八卦绯闻，会超过我通过不断地个人努力所取得的造诣吗?”她嘲笑着说“那些只懂得关注自己外表的人并不能理解这其中深层次的含义，毕竟他们的确没有其他的谈资可以提供。但是请你继续进行关于我是多么没有吸引力的的这个长篇大论，这就更加可以证明我刚才所陈述的观点。”

马尔福的脸因为赫敏的话而变得惨白。赫敏吸了一口气，转过身准备重新开始二次施咒的工作。

在那之后，他安静了不少，一直在默默地工作。

嗯，不知道怎么的，气氛好像比刚才更尴尬了。她觉得也许自己对他进行人身攻击好像是太过分了，但是他的行为实在是令人无法忍气吞声。现在他开始沉默了，她又有点担心他了，也对自己刚才冲动的行为感到内疚，口不择言也许真的伤害到了他的感情。

他刚才那些话充其量只是有点无礼，并没有真正对她造成伤害。况且她也从未在意过他对她的看法。现在这种意料之外的情况真让人心烦。他以一种克制的态度在施加咒语，使她不禁怀疑，自己的行为也许真的让他陷入了深深的不安之中。她的眼睛总是装作不经意的瞥向他，试图从他的表现中去判断他现在是否真的心烦意乱。

“你不要再偷看我了！”他突然咆哮起来。

赫敏被突如其来的声响吓得跳了起来。

他靠在身旁的书架上，无奈的把手按在前额上抱怨道“难道这偌大的图书馆就真的找不出第二个人和我一起来做这件事吗？”

很明显她真的伤害了他的感情。

“嗯……可能没有。”她绞尽脑汁的在脑海里搜索着其他人的日程安排。

“好吧。”他咬牙切齿地说。

他们继续默默地工作，赫敏思考着自己是否应该给他道歉。但是很麻烦的一点是，她不知道他到底是被哪一句辱骂的话伤害到了感情。她也不确定自己是否后悔到有必要收回刚才的整段描述。但她考虑也许可以收回最伤人的那一部分，不管哪一部分。他会因为她说他没有吸引力而难过吗？她认为他也许......实际上很可能就是一个高个子的男性白化病患者，除非你喜欢他很尖锐的面部特征，不然他的眼睛看上去也不太自然。可能是她说他是个娇生惯养的富二代？但这的确是事实。也许说他软弱、悲哀这个说法是有点过分。也许是因为她说他是个不成熟的幼稚男人，是纯血家族几百年孕育出来的令人失望的结果？又或者是她说他除了外表之外没有其他可以贡献给世界的东西？

好吧，她的言语攻击的确是有点太放纵了。

她暗自叹了一口气，继续试图寻找以确定她的侮辱达到了效果的那个瞬间。

但说实在的，如果他以为自己可以大摇大摆地走进赫敏的图书馆，无休止地侮辱她，当她也以同样的方式回应时，他又暗戳戳的一声不吭生闷气，那他就是个愚蠢的双标狗。

尽管他对她的侮辱大部分都局限于他认为她是多么没有个人魅力，而她的描述中大致涵盖了他的整个性格。

其实吧，他有这么多可以被人指责的地方，真的不能怪她。如果他想去记住某些东西，人们肯定会认为他应该选择一些真正有趣的事物。而他是她见过的最无趣的话痨。

当他们走进历史陈列室的时候，她的沉思突然被远处传来一声愤怒的咆哮打断，图书馆也跟着震动了一下。忽然又传来一阵尖叫声，图书馆里数百个保护咒都被激活了，开始变成了一个隔离区域。

“这是怎么回事？”马尔福问道，他的表情看上去有些古怪，随着一声刺耳的摩擦声响起，他们身后通向历史陈列室的石门关上了。

赫敏愤怒的叹了口气。

“是变形室里的一本书，它最近开始把自己变成一只 **澳洲蛋白眼龙** **[1]** **,** 并且开始大肆破坏。虽然他不会造成永久性的伤害，但是它体型相当大，而且速度很快，很轻易的就可以进入其他的房间里，弄翻书本。通常我们要花上一个小时才能抓住并制服它，直到它重新开始变形。”赫敏一本正经的解释道。她扫视了一圈历史陈列室。

“还好，至少现在我们到了这里。串联的保护咒还需要完成很多准备工作之后才能落实到位。”她叹了口气，不停的用脚尖拍打着地板。“我本来想请伊格内修斯过来参与监督的，但是这个保护咒磨损有点严重现在很稀薄，没有时间再等了，我们自己动手吧。”她从文件夹中抽出一页纸给到马尔福，让他先熟悉一下内容。

“我们一定要手牵着手吗？”他刚看了一眼文件就发出了一阵沮丧的呻吟。

“就在快结束的时候，那一小会儿用不了一分钟。你就--- **闭上眼睛，想想英格兰。** **[2]** ”

马尔福噎住了，他尝试继续往下看。

“可以，我准备好了。”不到一分钟，他平静的说。

“开玩笑吧。你怎么可能已经记住了整个咒语和魔杖的动作。”

马尔福转动眼珠回忆着刚才看到的东西，一边挥舞魔杖一边背诵咒语。

赫敏目不转睛的盯着他。她花了半天的时候才弄懂整个流程。有些单词非常很相似，读音也容易出错，经常会把一个单词跟另一个单词混淆在一起，然后所有顺序都乱了。

这几乎是她学起来最困难的保护咒。

“你是怎么……”她惊讶地问。

“超忆症，”马尔福说，几乎没有看她一眼。

赫敏眨眨眼睛，一动不动的站在原地，全神贯注的听他说出真相。这难道不是世界上最不公平的事吗？德拉科 · 马尔福拥有超强的记忆力？一想到这，她的内心就充满了嫉妒。

在她的心愿列表里，这个愿望一直遥遥领先，是她宁愿失去一只左手都想拥有的。

这就是为什么他在学校里明明从不学习，但是成绩一直优异的原因。与生活中所有的不公平相比，这一点最让人苦恼。她从来不在乎他有多少钱，但为什么他也拥有过目不忘的能力呢？

这让她突然间对德拉科 · 马尔福的看法有所改观。

难怪他总是没完没了地讲述各种各样荒谬的细节和信息:从宾客名单、潘西的婚纱剪裁、花卉选择，到阿米莉亚·博恩斯与国际巫师联合会关于立法斗争的所有细节。

这个男人几乎记得所有的事情，她想为这种不公平而放声大哭。赫敏要通过执念和决心才能将信息记在脑子里。而马尔福只需要做一块漂浮在生活中的海绵，就能无休止的吸收。

她有一连串的问题想要问他。她以前从来没有遇到过有这种能力的人，亲爱的喀耳刻，她之前为什么要侮辱他？他可能永远都不会告诉她。她必须道歉。她突然有了一种迫切的需要，想要向他询问所有的细节。

“等你愿意张开嘴巴的时候再说。”他轻蔑的说着，目光盯着她的鼻子。

她晃了一下。

“好吧。让我们按顺序来，从第一项到最后一项。”

他们摆好姿势便开始了。当他们把保护咒编织在一起时，魔杖之间好像是在跳一种魔法舞蹈。他们一遍又一遍地重复着咒语，保护咒也变得越来越大，直到足以覆盖整个房间。这有点像是织毛衣，一排接一排，每个新施放的魔法都勾在了之前制作的部分上。

马尔福很擅长施咒。

保护咒稳步地从他们的魔杖尖流出，他们的魔法完美平衡。她原以为他们必须进行几次磨合才能产生足够的共鸣去完成这个魔法工作。但是，在第一次尝试中，他们异常稳定地建造了整个屏障，中间没有出现任何错误。最后，当他们不得不施展魔咒去安顿那些书的时候，她向马尔福伸出了手。他犹豫片刻后，握紧了她。

但是当他们进行到最后一段咒语的时候，图书馆突然猛烈的晃动了起来。赫敏正聚精会神地念着咒语，那个突然地晃动使她猝不及防。她绊了一下，拖着马尔福——直接掉进了他们刚织好的魔法网里。

感谢校阅女孩 **粟海，芋圆**

感谢三次元姐妹 **不喝奶茶长不高** 对本章翻译提出的意见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]澳洲蛋白眼龙（Antipodean Opaleye）：是一种新西兰土生土长的火龙。
> 
> [2] close your eyes and think of England：英国典故。意为无可奈何又勉强为之的被迫之举。


	2. 第二章

赫敏·格兰杰想给德拉科 · 马尔福的头衔:笨蛋之王；饭桶王者；得寸进尺的八卦制造机；话痨；神经质的小雪貂；肮脏、邪恶、令人憎恶的小蟑螂；纯种狗；谄媚的锥子脸混蛋。但是赫敏·格兰杰不会想到也不想给德拉科 · 马尔福的头衔：意料之外的丈夫、她未来孩子的父亲。

有趣的是，总有些事情会受到魔法地干扰。

赫敏回过神来，发现自己躺在地上，马尔福压在她身上，保护咒里的尖叫声已经停止了，图书馆突然变得一片寂静。这并不是什么值得安慰的现象。根据她的经验，当尖叫声突然停止的时候，往往最不幸的事情就要发生了。

马尔福挣扎着从她身上爬起来。“发生什么事了？”他一边问一边胡乱地环顾张望。

赫敏环顾了房间，眯起眼睛。“好吧，我们似乎还在图书馆里，”她回答道。

“真是惊人的洞察力。格兰芬多加100分，”马尔福怒视着她说，并四处寻找他的魔杖。

她又往周围看了一圈，一切都很正常。只不过灯灭了，房间里有种被魔法覆盖着的感觉。她突然间吓坏了。“我们现在是在保护咒里！”她用手捂住嘴巴以防自己尖叫。“我们和书一起掉进了保护咒里。噢，亲爱的喀耳刻。”

“这怎么可能？”马尔福扫视了一眼四周，露出一副难以置信的表情。

“这就是亚历山大图书馆的藏书方式，”她的呜咽中透露出绝望。“魔法不能被压制，但你可以引导它进入它自己的维度，这样它就不能在现实世界中表现出来，这种方法对大多数主体的效果不是很好。但是他们在历史陈列室用这种方式，因为这些古老的传记往往会制造幽灵。我们建造了一个保护咒，使它们可以在某种口袋大小的空间里随意活动。

马尔福一脸茫然。“你们为什么要把这些幽灵关在密闭的空间里？不能放任他们四处游荡吗？”

赫敏使劲摇摇头。“书本幽灵不同于普通的幽灵。严格意义上说他们不是真正的幽灵，而是书本的主题因年常日久的魔法累积而变得有知觉并显现出来。他们实际上已经实体化了，有时候他们甚至可以使用魔法。这就是为什么我们可以控制或者限制他们，但是这也意味着，如果我们在这里——它们与你也是有关系的。”她睁大眼睛焦虑地环视着房间。

突然有人咯咯地笑了起来。

这里除了马尔福之外还有其他人——赫敏从来没有听过马尔福咯咯笑，但是赫敏心想，马尔福如果真笑成那样，声音绝对不是现在听起来的这么性感和女性化。

突然一个女人从书架上走了出来，看上去非常巨大，有接近4米高。

“噢……”女人轻声地说，“她真聪明。”亲爱的喀耳刻——是喀耳刻！真实存在的喀耳刻，那个古希腊的女巫。

马尔福与赫敏目瞪口呆地看着喀耳刻走近他们。她比他们高得多，近在咫尺的时候，她伸出一只大手放在马尔福金色的脑袋上。“你是我的后代！”喀耳刻欣喜地说，把他的头顶的头发拨弄地沙沙作响，又挠他的耳后，马尔福显得特别不自在。

空气中持续传来颤动，房间里几乎每一本书中都有幽灵走了出来。他们都比正常人高得多？。

“一个后代?”幽灵们把马尔福团团围住，不停地打量着他。就像是刚收到一个新玩偶的大孩子一样，轻轻地转动着他，戳他，希望从各个角度把他看个遍。

他一直试图把他们驱赶开，但这样只是徒劳，只会让他们把他围得更紧。幽灵们轻柔地发出各种逗他的声音，好像他是一个可爱的婴儿。最后他放弃抵抗了，无可奈何地站在那里，任由他们摆布。

赫敏吓坏了，她发现她认出了大多数幽灵的身份。

天呐，梅林，马尔福几乎和每个人都沾亲带故，除了梅林—因为她根本没见到他。

他们似乎都没有注意到她的存在，但赫敏对此一点也不介意。她热衷于去做一个低调的图书管理员，让马尔福一人吸引全部人的注意。毕竟马尔福的人生是靠这屋子里的人的努力才变得富有和自负的，如果他们想戳他的话——嗯，各位请便。

赫敏希望自己也能戳戳他。

“他个头还挺娇小的，不是吗？”一个巫师问道。

马尔福脸涨得通红，他直起了身子，看上去很生气。“我一点都不小，我是一个身材比例完全正常的男巫师。”

“这就是魔法导致的， 你不记得了吗？我们是随着年龄的增长体型才变得越来越大。我记得你刚来的时候比他还矮了不少呢。” 喀耳刻责备道。

那个巫师老脸一红。

“噢……”喀耳刻勾起马尔福的下巴，扭动他的脸从各个角度观察他，小声嘀咕着“他怎么长得这么好看？跟个女孩似的。”

赫敏巴不得把一只手塞进嘴里，这样别人就听不到她偷笑的声音。马尔福气得不轻，结结巴巴地说不出一句完整的话，他试图从这个环境中挣脱出来。

“你看看他的头发和下巴，还有那双眼睛，每天投怀送抱的女巫都估计能绕英国一圈。”

“我觉得他的下巴太尖了，这应该是近亲结婚导致的，而且他看起来不太持久啊。”一个方下巴的巫师喃喃自语道。

这句话显然踩中了马尔福的雷区。

“好吧，我是你们唯一的后代，除非你们希望断子绝孙，否则你们最好指望我很行。”他怒吼起来。

房间里马上安静了下来，所有的幽灵都一脸震惊地看着他。马尔福突然意识到自己好像说错话了，看上去一脸懊悔。

“我们最后一个后代？”一个女巫说，赫敏怀疑那可能是莫甘娜。

“是的，看看我们中这么多人都被他唤醒了。”喀耳刻轻声地说。

他们互相看了一眼。他们看上去有好几百人。当他们回头眯着眼看向马尔福的时候，目光中好像在算计着什么。马尔福似乎巴不得钻到地缝里，只要能帮他逃脱，做什么就都行。

“你结婚了吗？”喀耳刻用一种漫不经心的语气问道。

“没……还没有。”马尔福噎住了，突然之间整个人陷入了紧张和不安的情绪中。“但是—我应该很快就会结婚了。我肯定我至少会有12个孩子，至少是！”

喀耳刻看上去并不相信他说的话。她伸出指尖，点在马尔福的额头上，许久之后才轻轻地拍了一下他，让他整个人都微微地抽搐了一下。

“你为什么不结婚？”她问道，抱着胳膊。

“因为—我喜欢的那个女巫她对我不感兴趣但是—我只要她，我不要别人。”马尔福喘着气说，仿佛有什么人从他嘴里拖出了答案。

赫敏看了一眼马尔福，突然为他感到一丝难过。他真是太倒霉了。

她记得，除了八年级时偶尔和潘西约会之外，他基本上一直都是独来独往，这完全在人意料之外。她怀疑他可能是同性恋，毕竟她认识的大多数直男都不会喋喋不休地讨论他们最好朋友结婚礼服的剪裁，哪怕只有十分钟，但显然他不是。

她不记得自己在什么地方读到过，斯莱特林们热衷于陷入深沉的单相思中，这是一种令人惊讶的癖好，他们并不像大多数人那样付诸行动，他们只是一直把自己的感情藏在心里，负重前行。

“你有没有想过要赢得她的芳心呢？送她一群飞马或者一千个奴隶？我就很喜欢巫师们给我送几百个奴隶的感觉。”喀耳刻一脸梦幻地说道。

“或者你有没有想过直接把她绑走？女巫们总是无法抗拒比她们强大的巫师。”一个巫师建议。

天哪，马尔福的祖先们过去显然是生活在中世纪。

“这些传统在现在普遍是不受欢迎的。”马尔福直截了当地说。

“这样的话，你要怎么赢得她的心？”喀耳刻一脸严肃地问道。

“什么都没做。她从不关心我做了什么，除非我对她不好—这是仅有的一次她注意到我的存在。”马尔福脸涨得通红，看上去生无可恋。

赫敏翻了个白眼，她觉得马尔福就是一个有着小学生思维的成年人，竟然对自己喜欢的女孩恶言相对，这个行为太马尔福了。

“所以你从来都没有勇敢地迈出一步？你甚至都不确定她是不是真的对你不感兴趣。”喀耳刻叉着腰责备道。

“她就是讨厌我。”马尔福断然地说。

“那你是怎么知道的？”莫甘娜扬起眉毛反问。

马尔福竭力忍住不回答这个问题，看上去好像要窒息而死。在挣扎了几秒钟之后，他喘了口气，这句话突然从他嘴里蹦了出来。“因为她认为我是一个软弱、悲哀、娇生惯养、没有吸引力的长着锥子脸的幼稚男人，满脑子除了无聊的八卦绯闻其他什么都无法提供。”他几乎是咆哮着说出了这些话。

赫敏吃惊的看着他，突然明白了她就是他的单恋对象。她震惊地目瞪口呆。

马尔福愤怒的盯着地面，尴尬地巴不得去死。

“嗯……这的确是个麻烦。好吧，我觉得你真的要重新找一个对象了。”喀耳刻叹了口气，耸耸肩无奈地说。“你觉得她怎么样？”她指了指赫敏。

“不要这样……”德拉科好像快哭出来了。

突然受到了几百个来自远古的强大的幽灵的注意，赫敏的脸唰一下变得惨白。

“为什么不呢？你不觉得她很漂亮吗？”

“当然……”马尔福低语，看起来他已经听天由命了。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，当她不再被当作关注对象时，她会有很多事情需要处理。喀耳刻伸出手，摸了摸赫敏的头，她的手指好像也通过某种方式渗入了赫敏的意识里。“她很聪明，也很强大，可以和你的魔法产生神奇的共鸣。她可以给你生出很多强大的孩子—很多的后代。真的不能是别人了，你不能因为一个女巫没有回应你的感情而让你自己的爱情线就此结束。她很适合你，所以很明显就是她了。我相信只要你足够坚定，她是能够帮你忘记你心中的那个女巫的。”

赫敏和德拉科还沉浸在震惊中来不及提出反对或者澄清一些什么的时候，喀耳刻猛地拍了拍手。赫敏的左手就有一种灼烧的感觉，她惊恐地低下头，发现上面出现了一个结婚戒指。

“好了，这段婚姻关系将持续两年左右，然后需要活着的巫师重新主持。”喀耳刻满意地说。她轻抚赫敏的头，“而且—这里面有一个小小的欲望咒。当然，这不是强制性的，只会有一点点的，释放。”

赫敏和马尔福惊恐地面面相觑。喀耳刻俯下身来，拍了拍他俩的脑袋，赫敏感到一丝魔法的战栗穿过了她的身体。

“你们经历了第一次之后，它就会让你们穿过保护咒，毕竟你们不可能永远住在这里。好了，现在我们不要打扰这对恩爱夫妻了，他们要抓紧时间造人了。”

当幽灵们消失在他们的书中时，空气中弥漫着一种让人捉摸不透的感觉，只剩下赫敏和马尔福两人呆在一片喧嚣的寂静中。

赫敏最终忍不住开口了。“如果我因为一本历史书而不得不跟你在这里做爱的话，与我而言图书馆相当于是毁了。”

“梅林的毛球，我是世界上最倒霉的人！”马尔福扑通一声跪倒在地上，呻吟着说。

“你一定要告诉他们你是他们最后一个后代吗？”她花了几分钟把刚才发生的那些意料之外的事情都琢磨了一下，直截了当地问道。

马尔福的脸很有礼貌的红了起来。“他们在挑战我的持久度。”马尔福压低声音为自己辩护。

赫敏翻了个白眼。“也许你以后不必再担心一个幽灵是怎么看待你和你的持久能力了。”她严厉地说。

“我他妈的知道了。下次如果还有女巫不经意地把我拖进一个全部是我祖先灵魂的封闭魔法空间时，无论他们是怎么对我评头论足，我都会掐住我自己的舌头。”马尔福皱着眉头说。

“我真不敢相信我竟然会跟你一起被困在这里。尽管我一直很喜欢图书馆，但是我从未想过在图书馆里结婚，更别说是由一本书主持了整个婚礼。”赫敏说，看上去就是在怀疑人生。

她试图把戒指从手上拽下来，但是戒指却纹丝不动。

“说真的，格兰杰。我还以为这种婚礼对于你来说简直就是美梦成真呢！”马尔福一脸嘲讽。

“我可不记得我有这样的梦想。”赫敏尖锐地指出，用一种打量的眼神看着他。

马尔福脸红了，他脸颊的凹陷处几乎已经是鲜红色。

“老实说，你傻的令人难以置信。你多大了？八岁了吗？”赫敏皱起眉头。

马尔福从地板上站了起来，小声嘟囔着，大步走到一个角落里，显然是为了舔舐这天因为自尊心受损而带来的伤口。

赫敏环顾了四周，发现她的魔杖不见了，尽管她很确定自己在摔倒的时候手里是握紧魔杖的，但是很明显魔杖没有穿过保护咒。

“希望能尽快有人发现我们失踪了。”过了一会儿，她对他说。

“你认为他们来这个鬼地方找我们的可能性有多大？”马尔福狠狠地瞪着她问道。

“呃……好吧，可能性很低。但是我们的魔杖应该在还是在外面的。所以—也许他们会发现的。如果这里面的时间跟外面的过得是 一样快的话……”赫敏承认到，她发现自己的脸已经苍白到可以跟马尔福媲美了。

据赫敏所知，过去从来没有人会意外掉进自己编织的空间密闭保护咒里。

好耶，她和马尔福两人一起创造了历史。

无论如何，如果曾经有人经历过这样的事情，他们并没有回来给众人讲过这个故事。你是否会被饿死在这里或者时间的流逝是否与外面一样，这完全就是未知的。现在可能已经过了几秒或者几个月甚至几年。她在房间里转圈圈，试图找到一条路可以通过这个保护咒。

不可否认她与马尔福在施放魔法的时候产生了不可思议的神奇共鸣，这个保护咒要持续生效30年，不幸的是，他们两个完成的非常出色。这是一个精心设计的保护咒，没有任何错误，甚至是薄弱部分。她甚至无法召唤她的魔法。喀耳刻之所以能在这个空间里挥舞任何东西，可能是因为她真的太古老了。赫敏回想刚才发生的事情，意识到其他的幽灵都没有类似操作。

在尝试了所有她能想到的方法，包括大声呼救直至声音嘶哑不得不停下来之后，她终于屈服了，决定原地等待，希望图书馆的人最终会来找他们。

现在真的太无聊了。

没什么事可以做，他们无法离开历史陈列室，这个保护咒就是围绕着这个房间里的书而专门建造的。

她被困在图书馆里，但是却无法阅读。不是因为保护罩让这些书难以辨认，而是每当她试图从书架上拿下一本书的时候，就会有一个幽灵从书中冒出来，问她在做什么，为什么不跟他们的后代造人。最后她放弃了。

这真的太他妈无聊了。

有一阵子，她和马尔福一直敬而远之，彼此之间毫无交流。

保护咒似乎也起到了凝固时间的作用，很难说现在已经过去了多长时间。他们也从不感到饥饿或者口渴。

他们只是呆在那里—思想行为都麻木不仁。

最后她不得不屈服，开始尝试和马尔福说话，不然就只能自言自语。

事实证明，当他不再试图通过攻击她来掩饰自己对她的迷恋时，他就不是一个令人难以忍受的浑身带刺的人。

在经过了几次尝试性的交谈之后，她发现他非常容易在谈话中变得紧张。每当沉默开始趋向于尴尬的时候，他就开始喋喋不休。考虑到他拥有的那个荒谬的记忆力，一旦他开始谈论一个话题，他就不知道如何停止详细描述细节，没完没了。

赫敏的存在显然让他愈发紧张，因为他已经持续这个话题太长时间了。

然后，当他意识到自己在胡言乱语的时候，他的本能反应就是恢复到他熟悉的恶劣行为中，再次试图对她进行侮辱。等他控制住自己回过神来之后，又会开始对着一脸惊讶的赫敏脸红、道歉，悄咪咪地走开。

在经历了几次失败的交谈之后，他似乎已经克服了紧张的情绪，也有可能是他已经筋疲力尽，又或者是他们太无聊了，无力再进行谈话。不过，不管怎样，这种混乱的谈话行为终究得到缓和。

实际上，赫敏发现他本质上是一个正派的人，而且非常聪明，这些谈话比她想象中要容易忍受得多，真是一个令人惊讶的发现。

欲望咒起作用的时候，感觉就像是喝醉了。一切的发生都变得更加流畅。她发现她和他的谈论，无论是针对什么事，都变得很容易。他们甚至会用一些不伤人的方式开玩笑和戏弄对方。

感觉是喝醉了，但是她没有感受到一丝困倦，只是越来越饥渴。她突然意识到，她喜欢盯着那个长得像白化病人的锥子脸男人，他个子很高，特别是用那双有着不自然颜色的眼睛盯着她（当他以为她没有看到）的时候，这种感觉让她脊椎发麻。

有时候，当他开始东拉西扯的时候，她不禁的会想，马尔福穿着的那件剪裁得体的长袍底下的身子是什么样的。如果他衬衫上面的几个口子解开，头发凌乱的下垂到眼睛上，看起来一定非常性感。然后她又在想他是否还在打魁地奇，如果是的话，他是否也拥有找球手那样典型的柔软又充满线条的肌肉轮廓。她又想着，如果她爬上他的膝盖坐在他的腿上，开始咬他的耳朵或者可能进一步的亲吻他，他又会是什么反应。

每次当赫敏意识到自己总是控制不住去想这个问题的时候，她的脸就涨得通红，飞快地跑到历史陈列室的另一个角落里。

就这件事而言，马尔福倒是非常勇敢的什么事都没有尝试。即使他的大脑看起来已经在这个单调乏味的监禁中融化了，他也从来没有提到过一个事实：只要她同意和他发生一次性关系，他们就可以离开这里。

赫敏确实注意到，随着他们谈话时间的延长，他的眼睛就变得越来越黑，偶尔也会突然变得狂躁易怒，然后自己走开。但是不可否认在这些事发生之前的谈话都是很愉快的。

“马尔福，你在学校的时候为什么从来没有说过你有超忆症这个事？”最终在这个密闭的暂时的住所里她问出了一直困扰她的问题。

他们两个都躺在地板上，眼睛直勾勾的盯着天花板。

她从眼角里看到他耸了耸肩。

“一直以来，我以为你也拥有这种能力，毕竟你把整本课本都背下来的这个行为真的很让人反感。所以，我从来都不认为这事儿能给别人留下深刻的印象。上帝啊，你能想象如果我们都在那里背诵课本的话会是怎样的一个场景吗？整个学校的学生都会从天文台跳下去的，我保证。”他窃笑了一下，继续跟赫敏说。“记住一切并不代表我真的懂它。记住所有理论并不能使我在实际运用咒语或运用其中任何技巧方面变得更好。当我意识到你明明没有我这样的记忆力，但是另外的两种能力却运用的很好的时候，这真的让我很不爽。就好比，你的对手只有一条腿跟你战斗，但他们仍然轻易地击败了你。”

他说这话的时候声音听起来明显在生气，但赫敏却有点得意。

他扯出一个笑容。“大多数人都觉得这很不可思议甚至是可怕，又或者很多人觉得我充其量是一本回忆录。你是第一个在听到我这件事之后如此吃惊的人，更不用说你还很嫉妒我。” 他哼了一声。“你开始用大多数女巫知道我将继承一大笔财产时的那种眼神看我。有些女巫对我在古灵阁的金库大小很友好，而赫敏·格兰杰却对我大脑的容量很友好。”

赫敏的脸已经变成了深红色。

“我一直都想拥有过目不忘的那种记忆力，我很嫉妒你，非常嫉妒。”她说，还用眼角瞟了他一眼。

“我觉得你不需要这个。像刚才提到的，就掌握实际有用的信息和相关成就而言，你已经彻底打败我了。”他说话时没有看她一眼。

赫敏的脸再一次变得红扑扑的。她开始为自己刚才说的那些刻薄的、伤害他的话感到难过。但是显然这些话已经渗入他的内心了。

说真的—这个能力真的很有用，你不这样觉得吗？她说。

“我不确定。我的脑子变得非常拥挤。有很多毫无意义的事情一直在那，不会消失，寻找有用的信息总会变得复杂繁琐，什么都不会消失。所有的事情都像是它刚发生的那一刻那样生动。我没有从任何事情中走出来，只是不停地去想一些其他的以分散注意力。”他用低沉的声音说到。

赫敏没吱声。她从来没有考虑过这方面。如果战争的所有细节仍然像刚刚发生的时候那样清晰可见，那会是什么样子；或者，当他被他倾心的人愤怒贬低的时候，他该有多难受，她无法想象。

当你从未能真正释怀或者与什么事物保持距离的时候，你就很难去掌控局面。在这种情况下，表现出厌恶的情绪，是让你与你不想关心的事物保持距离的最简单的方法。

“马尔福，我想—我之前对你真的有一些误会。”最后她逼自己吐出了这句话。

“别这样，你不需要对我这么友好，因为我早就被你迷的神魂颠倒。”他打断了她的话。

“我—不是，你比我想象中要复杂得多。而且我以前不明白。”她转过头来看着他说。

他抬起头盯着她，过了一会又看向天花板。

“其实—这不是最重要的，我承认我说你没有吸引力是撒了一点谎，不可否认，你长得真的挺好看的。”她补充道。

“好吧，这只是标配而已。”他哼了一声。

“你的脸—跟你很配。”赫敏绞尽脑汁想了一个相对恰当的说法。

“我得承认，在我还是一个小巫师的时候，我曾经渴望得到更多。”他的语气略带讽刺。

她的脸又红了。“我只是就总体而言，我不否认你的外表。”

“我会好好珍惜你今天对我说的这些话的，格兰杰，你真的非常懂得如何让一个巫师脸红（德拉科再次一语双关）。”他假装一本正经地说。

过了一会，他又补充问道：“并不是说我不能忍受跟你待在一起的时间，但是你觉得现在已经过去多久了？”

“如果没有身体上的感觉作为参考，这很难拿捏。至少是两周过去了，也可能已经一个月了。”

“我觉得也差不多。”

“我敢打赌，我们的朋友们没有一个人会想到，我们在长时间呆在这样的一个密闭空间时，还能和谐共处而没有互相残杀。”她说。

“好吧，暂时没有。我们可能还有29年11个月呢。给彼此一点时间吧。”马尔福淡淡地说。

“你有没有想——”赫敏开口，但是脸涨得通红，她停下来努力想找一种合适的说法。“我的意思是，我们是不是可以--也许--至少讨论一下怎样离开这里。”

当马尔福转过头看着她时，他的表情看上去一言难尽，目光有些躲藏。

“你觉得很无聊是吗？”

“是的。当然还有一些其他事情困扰我。”她觉得自己的脸颊发烫。

他朝她丢去一个标志的挑眉表情。

“你也知道—那个欲望咒的问题。”她有点尴尬地说。

马尔福蹭地坐起来，一脸吃惊地问：“欲望咒？”

赫敏一脸诚恳的盯着他。“对啊。就是那个婚姻契约里面包含的东西。喀耳刻说过的，你忘啦？”

“我操。她没告诉我啊！”马尔福差点被呛着。

“她说她加了一个欲望咒在里面，她强调这个不是强迫，是为了释放。所以—你不在这个咒语的范围里吗？只有我？”赫敏目瞪口呆。

他被吓得跳了起来。

“喀耳刻！你他妈的给老子滚出来，把你塞给格兰杰的那个该死的欲望咒给我去除掉！把你放在我身上的那个垃圾真心话咒语也从我身上拿掉！不然我发誓我会用牙齿把你的传记撕成碎片！除非你想让我成为你最后的一个后代，否则你别想阻止我！”他愤怒地发出狂吼。

那阵女性化的咯咯笑声再次从历史陈列室的墙壁上传来，喀耳刻从她的书里探出身子，趴在书架的顶部。“你终于想明白了是吗？”她窃笑着问。

“你自打一开始就知道我喜欢格兰杰。你还真以为我不知道你给我施真心话咒语之前在我脑子里散过步吗？你对她施放那个淫荡的欲望咒真的太下流了。”马尔福气得脸色发白。

“我知道呀，但是这对大家来说都是好事。她要明白你的心意才是最重要的。你需要别人推你一把，给你一个坦诚的机会，这样她才会用全新的眼光去看你。所以—这就是所谓的真心话咒语跟欲望咒。”喀耳刻耸耸肩，看着自己的指甲漫不经心地说。

“所谓的？”赫敏倒吸一口冷气。

喀耳刻的笑容逐渐变得邪恶。“让你沉醉的魔法。这里没有时间的概念，你不会觉得困倦。还有，跟你在一起的这个小马尔福看上去也没那么差嘛，是不是？”

赫敏觉得自己尴尬的要窒息了。难道只是仅仅对马尔福产生欲望的暗示，就足以让她在脑海里把自己的衣服扒光了吗?

“让我们出去吧，你这个爱管闲事的混蛋，把你放在我们身上的所有咒语都拿掉！”马尔福还在生气，但是他已经平和一些了。

“行吧。”喀耳刻无奈地叹一口气，打了个响指。赫敏马上觉得自己身上那阵无法描述的感觉消失了。

“嘿！”马尔福怒气冲冲地发声，举手示意他的戒指仍然还在。

“噢~这个我没办法脱下来。这个必须维持两年才会消失，我对此无能为力。”喀耳刻耸耸肩，侧过身面向着他们，继续维持着她的傻笑。“对了，还有一件事我必须坦白，我不会让你们离开这里的。”

“我去……”赫敏跟德拉科惊恐地深吸一口气。

“但是---你刚才---”赫敏语无伦次。

“是真的。你还记得这个保护咒是你们专门为我这样的人设计的嘛。所以，真的，这次我没有撒谎，我真没法把你们弄出去。如果你们想离开，要不就在这等30年，等到这个保护咒下一次失效的时候，要不就---试试性爱魔法。”最后那几个字喀耳刻几乎是唱出来的。“幽灵是不能做爱的，就算是由魔法组成的有知觉的幽灵也不行，那不算数，我们已经试过了。”

赫敏和赫敏面面相觑，显然对刚听到的这个消息感到不安。

“不管怎么说，唯一能够突破这个保护咒的就是性爱魔法。你们都很年轻，需求也很旺盛—尽管现在被一些事压制着。你们在这呆够30年再出去的可能性微乎其微。我的确需要更多的后代，而且我希望他们都是合法的，所以建立婚姻契约显而易见是最简单的处理方法。但是—只有一次经历就造人成功的可能性比较小。还有，小马尔福，刚才我在你脑子里散步的时候，我发现你根本没有任何的决心去克服或者是解决你这种单恋。”喀耳刻挥了挥手，轻松地说。

马尔福的脸再一次红了起来。

“现在真是一个绝佳的机会，你将来会感谢我给你做媒的。你的那个小女巫现在很愿意给你第二次机会，你要把握住啊小白痴，别再继续你那些愚蠢的行为了。所以，真心话咒和欲望咒，我必须说，效果真的很不错。不管怎么说，你们已经知道这些咒语是如何进行运作的，所以，现在的一切，决定权在你。”她向他们抛了个媚眼，然后一声不吭地再一次消失了。

感谢校阅女孩粟海、芋圆

感谢三次元姐妹若风玲翎对本章翻译提出的意见


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图：由Nadiapolyakova提供，大家可以通过ins或者Tumblr关注她。  
> 图片来源：[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMGNwaAg3vT/?igshid=1n7d2500h0zw)及[Tumblr](https://nadiapolyakova.tumblr.com/post/644955090556485633/she-rapidly-shoved-his-robes-off-his-shoulders-and)。

“那……”赫敏一时语塞，他们俩站起来抬头盯着书架顶部好几分钟。

“好吧……现在看来，我们还有29年11个月是时间呢。”马尔福轻声地说。

赫敏转过身，若有所思的凝视着他。“你不—你不认为我们应该至少—我不知道，就，也许—尝试接吻？”

他的脸色显得有些苍白，当他听到这个问题的时候。

“我的意思是—我知道这是一时的冲动，”她急忙解释，“梅林也知道我曾经也迷恋过一些人，但是我从未想过跟他接吻，就像吉德罗·洛哈特。所以—显然—我并不是想假设什么—但是，无论如何，我们不需要介意这个。”马尔福的脸逐渐变成了病态的灰色。

赫敏觉得这肯定是她这辈子进行过的最尴尬的谈话。她的脸好像已经烧起来了。她转过身去，但是又急忙转了回来。

“但是，说实话，这个提议真的这么差吗？”她不安地把手放在屁股上，开始觉得有一点不舒服。“我的意思是，现在看上去似乎是没有人会来找我们的，不管我们是不是对方的首选性伴侣，但总比我们在这里生活30年好得多。即使你有一条不与麻瓜出身的人上床这样的原则。”

马尔福的脸色已经非常难看了。

“别在意。”赫敏用生硬的语气说，然后怒气冲冲的转身离开。

她刚走出去十步后，突然感到一只手抓住了她的手腕，她转过身去，马尔福的嘴唇就覆在了她的唇上。

值得注意的是，当她提议接吻的时候，她只是出于研究的目的从而计划进行一个快速的接吻，主要是想看看他们二人之间是否会产生化学反应。很显然马尔福不是这样想的，他想做一个更广泛的调查。

他把她推到一个书架上并固定在那里，深深地吻着她。

赫敏一直有一个秘密的幻想，在图书馆里接吻，呃……做爱。她从来没想过要放纵自己，因为肯定有规定禁止这样做。在那个时候无论与谁亲吻，她的五脏六腑都有可能像圣诞树一样被点亮。

然而，完全从经验的角度来评价的话，德拉科 · 马尔福是一个接吻高手。

他的吻不是那种湿漉漉的、犹豫不决的，也不具有攻击性和过度侵犯，他很炽热，带有故意的成分。他很爱捉弄人，他热切的吻着她，不停地挑逗她，在她的嘴唇上又掐又弹，直到她气喘吁吁。最后他又用一种慵懒的方式戏弄她的舌头，弄得她不禁呻吟起来。

事实上，德拉科 · 马尔福似乎对他们之间产生的化学反应没有任何疑问，当他死死的摁住赫敏的头亲吻她时，他的脑海里研究的却是一个完全不同的领域。他似乎对在她的嘴上进行地质调查，并确定他所能触及的她身体每一部分的精确地形更加感兴趣。

他的手一直在她身上游荡，从大腿一直到头顶。虽然隔着衣服，触摸依旧很彻底。他紧紧抓住她，揉捏她，抚摸她，把她的腿紧靠在他身上，然后漫步上去挤压她的屁股，手在她小背部上滑动，自己也紧紧地贴在她身上，然后再把他的手臂伸向更远的部位，放在她的腰上。与此同时，他的另一只手缠在她的头发上，寻找一个合适的角度，这样他就可以更好地亲吻她，然后他的手指慢慢滑过她喉咙，越过她的肩膀，然后轻轻地捂着她被衣物覆盖的乳房，使她呜咽着拱起身子依偎着他。

起初，赫敏可能并没有那么大的野心去做科学研究，但是现在，她绝对不会让这样的一个机会从她指尖溜走。

她用手指把他的头发拨乱，就像她一直渴望的那样。然后，她的手顺着他的下巴和脖子的轮廓滑下去，停留在他的肩膀上;这也证实了她先前的猜想，他的确拥有一个找球手所具备的身材，筋骨强健且柔韧性好。她能感觉到他长袍下的肌肉线条，以及他紧贴在她身上时坚硬平坦的身体。

她的身体对他做出了异常强烈的反应。也许德拉科·马尔福某种程度上是一个性爱之神，但也有可能只是她压力太大了，缺乏性生活—毕竟她在图书馆住了两年，以往在魔法部也没有多少时间去约会。更不用说她对他的渴望和幻想已经持续了好几个星期了。

但是她非常确定自己的身体被唤醒与这个并不完全相关。

德拉科·马尔福正用他灵巧的双手点燃她整个身体，如果此刻有人或任何事试图打断他， 她几乎肯定自己会狠狠地诅咒他们。他继续用他的嘴唇和舌头爱抚着她，他的手慢慢地滑过她的身体，回应他的只有她的喘息和颤抖。

突然，他推开她后退了几步，留下她瘫倒在书架上喘着粗气，她竭力克制住自己，不让自己因为他停了下来而愤怒地尖叫。

“那么……接吻，”他粗声地喘着气说。

“嗯。”她同意了。

“真不赖。”

“嗯……”当她注意到自己已经在解开他衬衫扣子的时候，她发出了轻微的呜咽。的确，当他的长袍歪斜，衬衫不再整洁，头发凌乱的垂到眼睛上，这时候的德拉科·马尔福看起来真他妈的性感。她一看见他就巴不得陷入兴奋的泥沼中。

在这种情况下，他依然可以说出完整的话语，这着实令人恼火。

她想知道，如果此时此刻她一边脱掉自己的衣服，一边轻声地说：“上我吧，德拉科，”他还能不能说出话。

可能吧，有贼心没贼胆的傻瓜。

难道男人不都应该是争强好胜、有进取心的吗？就像如果一个女巫拒绝了他们的性邀请，他们就宁愿去死？

但是赫敏觉得，如果他拒绝和她发生性关系，她会先死。尽管她不确定这是出于自己的性挫折，还是出于要被困在这个空间的隔离保护咒里30年产生的无聊。

这个世界上有这么多的巫师，为什么她唯独就与这个接吻高手关在一起，这个人不仅充斥着引人犯罪的吸引力，而且在性方面也拥有虔诚如僧侣般的自我克制。

她从来没有想过德拉科 · 马尔福会是一个如此有自制力的人。毕竟他似乎总是喋喋不休地说个不停？然而现在赫敏却瘫倒在书架上，而马尔福则是站着的，用大约500个文字解释着他发明的一个复杂的数学难题，这个难题甚至涉及到图书馆的数字组织系统。

但是以她目前的精神状态，显然无法将注意力集中到这件事情上。

她的心思全部集中在他的嘴上。他的锁骨从衬衫的开口处露出来。他若隐若现的胸肌轮廓。他修长的手指。她现在百分百肯定，他肯定也是被唤醒了，不管他跟她说多少道数学题用于掩盖。

“所以—”马尔福说：“考虑到这个房间里所有的书都是以奇数结尾的，那可以随机选择一本书，把所有的数字加起来，然后加上或减去七直到我们得到一个质数，并试着查看这个房间中是不是也存在这样的数字分配……”

他似乎终于意识到这件事没有引起赫敏的注意。“我去证实一下！”他二话不说，顺着过道跑了出去，消失在拐角处。

赫敏一屁股坐在地板上，花了几分钟试图让自己冷静下来。她觉得现在最好把值得关注的事情列成一张清单。

  1. 德拉科 · 马尔福和赫敏·格兰杰之间的性吸引异常强烈，简直可以把房间点燃。
  2. 如果他们不发生性关系，他们将在这个历史陈列室里被关30年，而赫敏可能会因为性挫折和过于无聊而谋杀他。
  3. 除非有人逼迫，不然马尔福既不喜欢接吻也不喜欢做爱。
  4. 马尔福可能是处男--但这似乎不大可能，因为他拥有高超的吻技。然而，如果他是--嗯，那就有点麻烦了。如果他希望把自己的第一次留在结婚的时候，而不是现在被一本有感情的书强迫进行，那么试图说服他和她发生性关系就真不太好。
  5. 助理图书管理员赫敏格兰杰，如果她想完成她的工作合同，达到她读完亚历山大图书馆所有藏书的目标，以保持她正常的思维能力，而不是因为监禁马尔福的继承人而被监禁，还需要说服他与她发生性关系—前提是他不是处男。



赫敏站起身来，准备去找马尔福，她大踏步走在过道上，牛津鞋的鞋跟在石头地板上发出响亮的撞击声。

当她终于找到马尔福时，他尴尬地站在过道上，看上去异常可疑。

“德拉科·马尔福……你是躲在这里准备自己解决是吗？”她气愤地说，发出嘶嘶声。

“我不是，我没有”他马上否认，看上去好像受到了惊吓。

“真的吗？”她带着怀疑的语气，“提醒你一下，我曾经和两个十几岁的男孩在帐篷里住过几个月。如果你以为你只要站在某个角度就能骗过我，那你一定低估我了。”她怒不可遏。“你这条不可饶恕的小蛇！你怎么敢在那样亲了我之后，就把我一个人丢在那儿，而自己却躲开了。”

“等一下？你难道反对我这样做？”马尔福噎住了。

“当然了，不然你以为我在纠结什么呢？天呐，我的梅林，我们之间显然已经产生了足够多的化学反应，但你为什么还要装作在这里解决地球上的数学难题呢？”她绝望地举起双手，在空中挥舞。

“哦，我不知道。也许我不会为了离开该死的保护咒而夺走我喜欢的女孩的处女之身。我确实还是有一些原则的。”他愤怒地看着她说。

“我不是处女，你这个大傻瓜！”

“你不是？”马尔福愣住了。

“我不是！为什么你认为我是处女？我还以为你可能是处男呢！”赫敏朝他点点头说道，她觉得自己的脸在发烫。

“我不是处男！”他愤怒地反驳道。“你真的不是处女？” 他疑惑地皱起眉毛。

“不是！”赫敏从牙缝里挤出来。谈话变得没完没了，着实令人恼火。

“你确定？”他带着一脸疑惑的神情凝视着她。

“好吧，我认为这不是我自己想象出来的。究竟是为什么让你确信我是处女呢？”赫敏翻了个白眼。

他扬起一条眉毛，上下打量着她。“噢，我不知道，格兰杰。也许是你浑身都被处女的光环笼罩着，也有可能是因为你决定要在图书管里住三年！”

“在这里做一个图书管理员并不意味着我不能或者没有过性生活，马尔福。看在梅林的份上，你真是我见过最不可理喻的人。”赫敏的情绪逐渐开始失控。

“行吧。我为我把你误认为是处女这件事向你道歉。但是在我眼里，你应该是我认识的人中最正经的一个。” 他一脸愠怒。

“如果你认为我是一个过分拘谨的人，那你究竟是为什么会被我吸引呢？我敢相信，很多性感的小猫咪都愿意泡在你古灵阁的金库里，你为什么不随便找一个让你自己刺激一下呢？”

“我他妈的不知道为什么我没去找！你放心，只要我从这里脱身了，我马上就去。”他气得满脸通红。

“很好。那么，显然这是我们唯一的障碍，既然我们确认了没有人是处子之身，那做爱吧，以后就互不干扰。” 赫敏尖酸的说。

马尔福的下巴微微放松了下来，他低头看着她。沉默了许久之后，看上去已经冷静了。

“行吧。”然后他马上转身离开了。

“你又要去哪？”赫敏愤怒的问他。该死的马尔福和那该死的性冷淡。

值得注意的是，赫敏·格兰杰认为自己其实不属于那一类喜欢骂人的人。但她这辈子从来没有这么渴望性爱，在心里诅咒马尔福似乎减轻了她的挫败感。

他停住了脚步，回头看着她。“格兰杰，如果我真的要跟你做一次，我不会选择在我生气的时候。”然后他消失在黑暗的过道里。

赫敏站在原地盯着他离去的背影看了几秒钟。好吧，这个转折真是让人意外。

德拉科·马尔福是如此令人沮丧，那么荒谬，那么傲慢，但是又出人意料地让人觉得---甜蜜。她从没想过会用这个词来形容他。他那些莫名其妙的行为突然变得合理了。

有人会认为，一个斯莱特林的学生在迷恋一个女孩多年之后，会抓住一切机会和她做爱，以便逃离魔法保护咒。这的确是一个合理的假设。但并不是—当然马尔福可能出于对她那所谓的贞洁的考虑，他会让自己的行为看上去更高尚一些。

她看起来其实并没有想象中的纯洁，不是吗？仅仅因为她穿着得体的衣服，并总是循规蹈矩，这也并不意味着她会穿着贞操带走来走去。

她叹了口气，无力地靠在一个架子上，脑子里想了他无数遍。

天哪，难道他一直在隐忍，就因为他觉得她是处女，所以不愿意给她施加压力吗？如果是这样，她真不知道是受宠若惊还是受到了侮辱。

德拉科·马尔福到底是在哪里混成了这样一个令人讨厌的、易怒的、说话尖酸刻薄的蠢货，而这样的他却偷偷地藏着一个泰迪熊的心？

她猜想，这一切的另一个关键是他拥有的神奇的记忆能力。这就意味着，对他来说，和她发生性关系将成为他人生中一段鲜活的、永不褪色的记忆。说实话，她不确定他会认为这是好事还是坏事。也许这要看事情到底是如何发展的。

这足以让任何人感到紧张。

这就可以解释为什么他不愿意在生气的时候跟她做爱了。毕竟这是一段令人沮丧的记忆，将永远挥之不去。

一想到这些，赫敏的五脏六腑就搅作一团。她觉得自己也许是得了某种空间隔离保护咒引发的疾病或者这只是因为一个月身体没有衰老而产生的副作用。

她又仔细考虑了一下性的问题。

她---认为自己更应该站在马尔福的角度去考虑这件事。很明显，他的情感比她更丰富。她可以用理智与务实的态度去对待这一切，但是要照顾马尔福的情绪，所以她会试图让自己变得更感性一些。

她在历史陈列室里踱步，试图寻找出一个最合乎逻辑的做爱地点。最后，她在阅读桌前停了下来。要么就是这里，要么就是地板上的任何地方。如果她在这里等着，至少他们还能有别的选择。

坐在桌子边上等着随便跟某一个人做爱，这种感觉真的太奇怪了。尤其是那个人还是德拉科·马尔福。

在喀耳刻安排他们结婚之前，赫敏从来没有想过与德拉科 · 马尔福发生性关系。但是在那之后，她想了很多。

她也许应该用更客观的方式来处理这个问题：三两下做完了事，离开保护咒，马尔福合作愉快，再见~但事实是，想到这里，她激动得几乎在座位上扭动起来。

她想要做爱，特别是和马尔福，但并不是为了逃离这个该死的保护咒。

这让赫敏感到非常惊讶，因为她并不是那种随随便便就跟别人上床的人。就算是已经确定了恋爱关系，但是也需要经过很长时间的感情积累之后，她才会倾向于躺到床上去。任由约翰或者迪克帮她抓挠的痒并不会让她感到舒服。事实上，总的来说，这并不是那种她会注意到的那种痒。

不知怎样去描述，和马尔福在一起的这段时间，已经让她觉得对他产生性欲是一件很舒服的事。这本应该是一个吓到她的想法，但没有。他比她想象中还要好(而且很擅长接吻)。

还有一点值得注意的是，她其实一直想在图书馆里做爱。而现在，她马上就要开始了---在持有一个正当理由的前提下！--这简直就是梦想成真！这个细节毫无疑问的影响了她的热情。

她不希望和他发生一次如此冷漠的性爱。或者被归类于最好忘记的工作场合中发生的不幸的事件。她希望它是热烈的，色情的，无与伦比的，这样她就可以将此作为一个永久的回忆。他希望马尔福也如是想，因为她知道这也是他永远都不会忘记的一件事---即使他想。

她冷静了下来。 

也许这是个错误。也许他不想这么做。她不想让他觉得被是她逼入绝境。

最初得知他有超忆症的时候，她着实妒忌不已，但随着她对他了解的不断加深，她意识到这对他来说是一个无比沉重的负担。他的脑子里充满了他不想要的记忆。

自从她在他们重复施加保护咒那时侮辱了他，那之后他就变得沉默寡言。

回想起来，她发现他们被困在这里的时间里，她一直都是那个主导者。他们所有谈话的发起人、那个吻、做爱的决定。但凡是她极力推动的，纵使他不想，却也会做出让步。但是——他实际上并没有以任何方式引起她的注意。他常常一个人躲到角落深处，一声不响，直到被她找到。

也许他不想再有关于她的记忆了。可能从来都不想拥有。

这个想法让她的心拧作一团。

她从坐着的桌子上滑下来，决定去找他。

他倚靠在一个书架上，若有所思的凝视着前方。

不管他在想什么，他的思维已经飘得很远了，因为直到她走近他才意识到她的到来。然后他的表情突然变了，换上了那张生人勿近的脸，冷冷地凝视着她。

“等不及了？有什么急事需要你去处理吗？”他平淡地问。

感觉好像是被针扎了一下，赫敏突然顿住了。她咬住嘴唇，盯着他看了一会，试图说些什么。

“没有，我只是想来告诉你，我们不需要这样做。”最终她告诉他。

“显然，这个提议让你很不舒服。我不想这样对你。我们可以等——没关系。正如你说的，我本来住在图书馆里。没有人在找我。”她抱住了胳膊，说这话让她觉得很冷。

当她说完最后一句话的时候，她的声音听上去很苦涩。她有点脸红，因为这并不是她的本意。

他用锐利的目光注视着她。

“对不起，我不是想抱怨什么。”她急忙道歉。“我只是想把这事说出来，这样你就不会有什么心理压力了。你的这个情况显然比我复杂得多。我很理解你。你不必为了我去强迫自己做那些你本就不愿意做的事。”

她咬紧牙关，又小声的嘟囔了一句。“从现在开始，我不会再来打扰你了。我直到现在才真正意识到，记忆对于你的意义。你显然是不想再跟我待在一起了。我真的很抱歉。”

她转身离开。也许她会去做他告诉她的数学难题，让她的思维暂时从这件事上抽离出来。然后她可以试着在心里把提神剂翻译成古代如尼文。或者去骚扰那些幽灵，告诉他们，他们的后代才是那个不愿意和她发生性关系的人，这之后也许他们会让她读书或者至少跟她说说话。

“格兰杰……你是我遇到过的最能让人感受到挫败的人。”马尔福呻吟道。“我的意思是，无论是智力上的还是两性关系上的。”

她僵在原地。

“有意思，我对你也有同样的感觉。”她用一种冷漠的声音说。

他朝她走去。她能感觉到他在靠近，但她不想转过身去面对他。他太令人感到沮丧了---无论是智力方面还是两性方面。

但是当他走近的时候，她的脊椎依然不受控制的刺痛了起来。

“你真的以为我不想和你做爱吗？”他靠近她的肩膀低声问道。

她抑制住自己想要发抖的冲动。

“如果不是我主动要求，你在这里甚至都没有跟我说过话。”她生硬地说。

“好吧……之前确实是你告诉我，说我的讲话内容都是些无聊信息不然就是些没完没了的八卦绯闻。”

“对，是的，毕竟那时候的你对我来说真的太可怕了。”

“我记得好像我才是发起那个吻的人。”他的嘴离她的耳朵非常近，一阵颤抖滑过她的五脏六腑。

“但事实是，你也是在我的强烈要求之下才这样做的。”

“我认为我自己对这类事情的兴趣早就已经建立起来了。”

“好吧，其实不是这样。”她说，试图忽略自己正在经历被潮水淹没之后得到解救的那种宽慰。“你仅仅只是有一点迷恋我，这并不意味着你的人生就要和我产生什么联系。特别是考虑到你已经多次详细的跟我说明，你有多么不希望和我纠缠。”

“是的，没错，毕竟论撒谎的本领，我比你强多了。”他几乎要碰到她了，但是又还有那么一点点距离，每次他说话的时候，她的后背都会发麻。“毕竟直到几小时前，我都还处于被施了真心话咒的情况。自从我们被困在这里开始，我说的每一个字都是真的。”

赫敏发现自己竟然忽视了这一点。直到他开始对喀耳刻大喊大叫的时候她才意识到。然后她尴尬地发现自己并没有真正的被欲望咒控制。

所以那些他悄悄走开，或者小声碎碎念的情况都变得非常合理了。当他为自己的胡言乱语感到尴尬的时候，却再也无法把那些侮辱的话语讲出来。

**_“不是说永远和你在一起不是一种快乐_ ** **_... ..._ ** **_”_ **

这个卑鄙的流氓。

“郑重声明，无论你在我心中是多么的纯洁和正经严肃，”他几乎是贴着她的耳朵低沉地说。

他的呼吸就像幽灵一样在她身上荡漾，赫敏怒火中烧，极力克制不让自己发抖。

“你简直让我上瘾。如果你同意的话，我巴不得把你的脑浆都操出来，”他一边喃喃自语，一边用手滑过她的脖子，最终轻放在喉咙上。

赫敏发出一阵带有颤抖的呻吟，他把她的头发拨到一边，开始沿着她的脖子亲吻。

他的另一只手环过她的腰，顺势将她圈抱在怀中紧紧地贴着他的身体，她几乎无法站立。

“格兰杰，这是否代表着你同意了？”

“是的……”她喘着气说，在她转过身来的那一刻他们的嘴唇碰在一起。

不要管什么阅读桌了，地板足够了，或者是靠在书架上也行。这真是一个令人兴奋的想法。操，梅林啊，她从来没有如此期待和一个人上床！

她迅速把他的长袍从肩膀上推下，开始解他衬衫的扣子。也许这是她放荡的一面，但是如果他再叫她处女或者说她假正经，她可能会咬他。她无比渴望释放这种幻想。她不需要任何愉快的、温柔的、充满甜言蜜语的性爱。只有这一次机会可以实现她在图书馆里做爱的幻想，这场性爱必须是热烈的、粗暴的。

当她把他的衬衫完全解开，连同长袍一起扔在地上的时候，她不由得松了一口气。

他真的很适合当找球手。

她把他推到书架上，按在那里，两手顺着他的肩膀滑过去，用牙齿咬他的左乳头，弄得他发出嘶嘶的声音。

“梅林，格兰杰。”他喘着粗气说，只见她用手指拧他另一个乳头，然后把自己贴在他身上，踮起脚尖沿着他的锁骨亲吻他。“看来你是真的下定决心要纠正我认为你是处女的这个问题。”

只有德拉科 · 马尔福会在女巫舔他的身体时继续使用五个音节【1】的词语。

她抬头怒视着他。“看在梅林的份上，给我闭嘴，你这个白痴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】原文"You're quite determined to disabuse me of my miscomprehension regarding your maidenliness."中miscomprehension就是五音节词语。
> 
> 感谢校阅女孩粟海、芋圆
> 
> 感谢三次元姐妹不喝奶茶长不高、七七对本章翻译提出的意见


End file.
